


Slowly, little by little, tease me

by RanDom_Breeze



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Minhyun reads porn, Ong is catching feelings, but they never go overboard with it, contains swears, idk how to tag so don't expect much lol, kinda straight boys becoming less straight plot, onghwang sexually teasing each other to relief their stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanDom_Breeze/pseuds/RanDom_Breeze
Summary: No matter how much Seongwoo tries to ignore it, he comes back to the same realization.This game is ruining him.





	Slowly, little by little, tease me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This took me so long to finish but finally it's here. Sorry in advance for any mistakes, enjoy :)
> 
> Special thanks for my lovely @dayafterday for being so patient at editing this for me, ily ♥♥ 
> 
> P.S: this was set before w1's graduation ( they didn't disband ok? they're just having individual schedules ;;;)

When Minhyun didn't come out of his room for over an hour after Sungwoon left for his schedule, Seongwoo decides to go check on him. It was barely past 1pm, He knows the members usually use their off days to sleep as much as they can, however, Minhyun is different. He tends to spend his free time more productively than just sleeping it off. The possibility of him sleeping was unlikely.  
   
Seongwoo opens the door of the vocalists' shared room and quietly goes in. It’s dim, the curtains are down and the only source of light is the small lamp on the nightstand. He sees Minhyun lying in his bed, covered while holding a book in his hands. He seemed too immersed in his reading because he doesn't notice Seongwoo until the younger sits on Sungwoon's bed. Minhyun looks up from his book, startled before relaxing when he realizes that it is just Seongwoo. "you scared me! I thought you're sungwoon hyung."  
   
"yeah, sure I'm about as tall as him."  When Minhyun would usually reply to his unfunny remarks with something equally lame to tease him, all Seongwoo gets today was an uninterested roll of eyes and a quiet _'get out'_   before Minhyun shifts his attention back to his book. Seongwoo raises an eyebrow at him then looks at the book in his hands. He can’t catch the title that Minhyun was half covering with his tall fingers but he can see the art cover. It's in black and white with a familiar pair on it. The woman is blindfolded and tied while the guy is holding her chin and….

  
…. _oh_

   
No wonder Minhyun was startled when he thought he got caught by Sungwoon.  
   
Seongwoo hums, with a smirk plastered on his face, "Someone's getting naughty here, I see."

  
"I told you to knock first before you come in." says Minhyun with a hint of annoyance in his voice. he avoids Seongwoo's eyes while closing his book and putting it away (read: hiding it). Seongwoo feels like laughing because _really?_ Seongwoo has known about this book for a while already, there’s literally no use from hiding it. He also knows that Minhyun reads this book only when he's in the _mood._  
 

The mood for playing …alone… without Seongwoo…  
   
_That bastard_.  
   
"Well, I told you not to read this when I'm not around." Minhyun looks at him with a frown. Seongwoo assumes that the other already had plans _alone_ before Seongwoo came in and ruined those said plans. Seongwoo doesn’t care the tiniest bit about that though, because if he happens to ruin something for Minhyun, he'll make sure to ruin it until the end.  
   
Seongwoo slowly stands up and walks towards the other bed. Minhyun's frown deepens as he crosses his arms on his chest. Seongwoo can tell he is pissed -well, Seongwoo is pissed too because _who the fuck allowed Minhyun to play without him?_

 

 If he doesn’t know Minhyun better, he'd have been surprised by how shameless he is. He has the audacity to look him dead in the eyes without the slightest bit of guilt, as if Seongwoo was the one who was just caught reading porn in the middle of the day.

   
Seongwoo stops in front of him, and raises his eyebrow judgingly. He stares at Minhyun for a moment before shifting his gaze towards the book discarded on the edge of the bed. He only read that book once, for the sake of Minhyun, and even though he usually forgets most of the details of the books he reads, the fact that Minhyun keeps on reading it reminds him of every single detail of this one.  
   
Seongwoo leans in, invading Minhyun's personal space and grabs the book. He retracts back slowly, before stopping in front of the other's face. He doesn't look at Minhyun though, instead he has his attention on the book, fiddling with it for a bit. He doesn’t find the bookmark Minhyun usually uses.  
   
"hmmm.." he trails off, before looking at the older. "which part were you reading?" with the bookmark gone, it's difficult to know which part Minhyun stopped at. But knowing Minhyun, he was probably reading the same thing over and over again. "Was it that make out scene? or…..", he leans in, hot breaths hitting the shell of Minhyun's ear as he whispers teasingly, "Or was it the scene when he ties her up and fucks her hard?" He hears Minhyun let out a low sigh. His smirk grows wider. Maybe Minhyun started this alone, but that Seongwoo is here, he'll make sure their game is going to be fun.  
   
"Guess I came in at the right time." he straightens up, looking down at the older with a smug smile. Minhyun's cheeks are tainted with a cute shade of pink and his eyes are lacking focus. He can tell that Minhyun is already aroused . He tilts Minhyun’s chin up to have a better look at his handsome face. "don't ever play around without me again."  
   
"fuck you."  
   
Seongwoo laughs loud at that. Now Minhyun is playing along. He knows that trying to piss Seongwoo off will only make him more persistent, and Seongwoo won't deny that it never fails to excite him.  
   
"Won't mind fucking you if you want me to." He winks playfully at Minhyun and receives a murderous look in response.  
   
"Either get to work already or leave me alone, you annoying motherfucker." at that, Seongwoo covers his mouth in a mocking shock.  
   
"Wow. Who would have thought that the almighty Hwang Minhyun would have such a dirty mouth?" Seongwoo smirks. He likes this side of Minhyun so much. How this pretty, innocent face can hide this pervert personality.  
   
He eyes the bed sheets Minhyun is covering himself with. They are so thin for how cold winter is, and along the creases and folds, he can see the outline of minhyun's bulge. It doesn’t look like Minhyun did anything by himself yet, but still he was already hard. The idea of Minhyun getting turned on simply by reading porn sends shivers down his body. Minhyun is easy like that, and turning him into a mess won't be a hard task for Seongwoo. He better listen to Minhyun and get to do his part of the game already.  
   
He leans down again, bringing his face closer to Minhyun's. He can feel the other's breath on his lips, uneven but warm. He tilts his head slightly, as if leaning in to kiss him, and even though they both know this won't happen, that Seongwoo won't really kiss him, he finds Minhyun leaning up, shortening the distance between them and bringing their faces impossibly close. Minhyun's eyes falter close and Seongwoo smiles sinisterly before bringing his hands up on the sheets, grabbing the edges and slowly pulling them off his body. He pulls away from Minhyun completely, pulling the sheets off all the way and drops them off at the foot of the bed.  
   
Minhyun looks at him through hooded eyes as his body comes to Seongwoo's view; he is wearing a white sleeve top with black shorts that slightly ride up his thighs, revealing his white milky skin. Seongwoo observes him from head to toe, his brown locks are slightly unkempt from sleep, and his cheeks are deep shade of pink from the heat of his arousal. His lips, shining from how he has been licking them nonstop under Seongwoo's heavy gaze, are parted to let out silent breaths.  
   
Seongwoo bites his own lips in awe. He always hear compliments about how tall and handsome he is, or sharp his features are. But frankly, Seongwoo thinks he stands no chance next to Minhyun. The man looks like a sculpture made by the hands of gods, so soft yet so sharp, and too perfect from head to toe without a single flaw.  
   
All playing and teasing aside, Seongwoo will always admire how breathtakingly beautiful Minhyun is.  
   
Minhyun is looking at him expectantly; he leans back against the pillow and puts his hands behind his head, waiting for Seongwoo's next move. The suggestive look in his eyes makes Seongwoo snap to his teasing mood, channeling his best smirk before climbing slowly on the bed. He settles on Minhyun's thighs, sitting comfortably and avoiding getting in contact with the place Minhyun needs him to touch the most. He stays there, unbudging with the smug smile still on his face as he watches as Minhyun's frustration grows. When he shows no sign of moving, Minhyun puts his hands on **Seongwoo’s** hips, and Seongwoo finds himself being yanked harshly towards the other. He yelps in surprise and puts his hands on Minhyun's chest to stop himself from falling on top of him. He lets out a low moan when his lower part comes in contact with the other's groin and feels the Minhyun's hard on pressing against his.  
   
"I'm getting impatient." The older deadpans, and Seonwoo's smugness only grows. He’s gotten Minhyun under him, hot and bothered and waiting for him to do something about it. Seongwoo smiles quietly before moving his hands slowly down the other's chest, making sure to brush against the other's sensitive buds. He drowns in satisfaction when the other bites his lip to suppress his moan.  
   
Seongwoo knows Minhyun doesn’t need any stimulation, he's already on the edge and if Seongwoo just rolls his hips down on Minhyun's, the older won't take long until he completely lose himself. So Seongwoo does the only wise thing to do this situation.  
   
He gets up and off Minhyun completely.  
   
   
Minhyun curses out loud, and Seongwoo thinks he has something for it. Hearing Minhyun mouthing those bad words, trashing away his good boy image. it feels magical. The thought of Seongwoo being the only one who's allowed to see this side of him, provoking it out of him, excites Seongwoo so much and sends blood rushing down towards his member **.**  
   
   
   
Seongwoo stands up on the bed, the mattress dipping under his feet as Minhyun's eyes watch him intently.  He walks towards the end of the bed until his foot touches Minhyun's. He nudges it playfully before moving it a bit to the side, spreading Minhyun's legs wide apart. He reaches down to touch the delicate skin of minhyun's ankle but stops halfway. He looks at Minhyun's frustrated face before calmly retracting his hand and straightening up again.

 

Instead of giving in to Minhyun this time, he has another plan.  
   
He holds his hands up in front of Minhyun and Minhyun stares back at him, puzzled. He just smiles at him before tucking both his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. "what do you say about this?" He walks slowly towards Minhyun, keeping his balance as he makes a stop next to the older's hips. "Bet you that I can make you cum today without using my hands." He looks down at Minhyun, he can feel annoyance radiating from his eyes, but his expression is so calm when he answers Seongwoo.  
   
"You're getting so falsely confident. I'd like to see you do that."  
   
Seongwoo nods, accepting the challenge. He looks down at Minhyun's body. The older's board shoulders make his frame look so sharp and intimidating, but his torso is so lean that Seongwoo can't help but think about how nice it'd feel to put his hands on it and pull him in. Seongwoo’s eyes dart down to Minhyun’s thighs which are visible under his shorts. His skin is so, so white.  The flesh is spotless and tender. Seongwoo wonders how would they feel like under his fingertips. But he knows his limits in this game. They don't touch each other this thoroughly, only few touches here and there as they help each other getting off through obscene words whispered under the blankets, late at night when nobody can hear or see them.  
   
Before this little game started, Seongwoo wasn't really into men. The thought of him being with one never appealed to him. But this game with Minhyun is a whole different story.  
   
To be this hungry to touch or be touched by another man _-_ by _Minhyun-_ , is lighting something inside Seongwoo that he didn’t know exists. Minhyun is so tempting, even for someone who is as _straight_ as Seongwoo. It's really hard to resist him, but he keeps the thought to himself, filing it away into the depth of his brain as he lifts his foot to trace Minhyun's bare leg. Under his toes, Minhyun's skin feels so soft and warm. He can feel the goosebumps climbing the other's skin as he drags his toes up his knees to his thighs.  
   
He catches the hem of Minhyun's shorts between his toes and pulls it down, slowly, _agonizingly_. Minhyun's hipbone comes to the view as he keeps pulling  his shorts down until the waistband reaches his navel.  
   
Then he stops.  
   
If Seongwoo pulls the shorts just a little bit more, he’d free Minhyun from his confinement, he'd see it all. But he can't do this, for his own sake or for Minhyun's, he doesn’t know. Minhyun doesn't stop him though, and the simple thought that maybe Minhyun doesn’t want him to stop at all is scarier than he thinks he can handle at the moment. He releases the fabric from between his toes, and he hears Minhyun exhale.  
   
Seongwoo continues his actions. He moves his foot up to trace Minhyun's hipbone, he massages it for a while before lifting the weight of his foot a bit. He runs his toes lightly on the skin across Minhyun's abdomen in feathery touches. Minhyun slowly reaches his hand to touch Seongwoo's ankle, his thumb massaging the bone there before pulling Seongwoo's foot slightly down towards his own groin.

 

Minhyun doesn’t want him to touch there, he definitely doesn’t, _right?_  
   
Seongwoo knows, Minhyun is probably just teasing himself -this's what the game is about anyway-, but damn does it drive Seongwoo insane.  
   
He pushes Minhyun's hand off his foot and Minhyun's hand lands helplessly next to him on the bed. Seongwoo presses his foot against the wrist, preventing Minhyun from reaching for him again. "Don't touch me." He tries to sound as commanding as he can, but he knows his voice is betraying him when Minhyun smiles teasingly at him.  
   
Fuck, this's turning Seongwoo on and Minhyun knows it **.**  
   
Seongwoo sighs, he can't stop the heat from creeping through his body anymore, his dick sits heavily between his legs, begging to be touched.  
   
Seongwoo knows how this whole game affects both of them, how they learn more and more about each other's bodies and tendencies every time. Minhyun might be the older one, but he lets Seongwoo do whatever he wants to him. After doing this for a few times, Seongwoo learns that Minhyun likes to be toyed with. He likes when Seongwoo takes the control. He lets Seongwoo play with him and set the game pace without any fighting back and it sets Seongwoo's whole body on fire.  
   
With his foot against Minhyun's veins, he can feel Minhyun's quick pulse under his toes. If it doesn’t give away how the other is excited and aroused, the low whine he lets out past his parted lips confirms it. Seongwoo removes his foot and moves it to Minhyun's waist again. He hovers it above his bulge and sways his foot back and forth slowly, mimicking a stroking movement over it. Seongwoo imagines what would happen if he actually presses down and starts massaging Minhyun for real, how his rough foot would feel against the hotness of Minhyun's body.  
   
Seongwoo catches himself whining at the thought and it must have reached Minhyun as he sees him biting on his fingers. A low moan escapes him involuntarily as his hips move under Seongwoo in discomfort, slightly rising off the bed to reach for the cold touch of Seongwoo's foot. Seongwoo keeps his foot out of reach, watching in fascination as Minhyun closes his eyes and starts humping the air. Seongwoo's composure is crumbling, and he feels like giving up the whole game and just pressing down. He started all of this to make Minhyun suffer, but he's suffering along with him.  
   
He has been at this point too many times, so close to losing himself and giving it to the pleasure. However, he survived it before, and gave both of them what they needed without crossing the lines, so he can do it again. He can survive this.  
   
He regains the remaining of his rationality and removes his foot quietly, resting it next to Minhyun's body, barely touching the naked skin of his hip.  
   
Minhyun opens his eyes and stares at him with blown eyes in anticipation. Seongwoo thinks their game is going well when Minhyun tries to reach for his touch again. He denies him the touch, speaking in the most stable voice he can manage, "on your stomach."  
   
Minhyun complies almost immediately. He hears him sigh in relieve as soon as his bulge comes in contact with the bed. He carefully puts his foot on his ass and Minhyun's body instantly jerks up towards the touch. Seongwoo laughs, Minhyun is really getting impatient. If Seongwoo was in his right mind, he would’ve played with him more, tried to test his limits. However, right now, when Seongwoo himself can't control his body, he decides to have mercy on both of them and let Minhyun have what he wants. He adjusts his foot on Minhyun's ass, placing it between his cheeks and presses down firmly. The cusses Minhyun lets shoot straight to his dick, and he's reminded again of his hard on, straining painfully against his pants **.**  
   
With his hand still in his pockets, he tries to touch his own dick through the fabric with his fingertips. He had to bite his own lips not to let any sound when the fabric rubs harshly against his flesh. He looks at Minhyun, now rubbing himself against the mattress and losing himself in the pleasure the pressure Seongwoo is applying on his lower region provides. Seongwoo thinks that he's allowed to let his guards down, now that Minhyun is not watching him anymore with his head buried into his pillow to muffle his low moans. He lets one of his hands out of his pockets, and slowly guides it inside his pants, past his briefs and holds his own member. He sighs in relief as he gives it a few tugs before firmly starting to stroke it in a steady rhythm.  
   
"Are you….." he hears Minhyun say breathlessly, and waits for him to continue, but Minhyun doesn’t say anything else.  
   
The movement under his foot stops. He looks down at Minhyun and sees the side of his face that isn’t buried in the pillow. His cheek is furiously red now, lips parted in heavy breathes, and his eyes are closed. He looks so beautiful and peaceful, even though he knows Minhyun is far from feeling at peace at the moment. He stops stroking himself for a second and removes his foot from where it was massaging Minhyun's ass. He hears the older groaning in dissatisfaction but he doesn’t protest any further.  
   
Seongwoo watches as Minhyun stays still, waiting patiently for him to do something again. He knows Minhyun doesn’t want to look at him, doesn’t want to see something Seongwoo wouldn’t allow him to. But at this point, when they're both so high and close, Seongwoo doesn’t really mind if Minhyun looks at him, watches as Seongwoo jerks off to the idea of driving him over the edge.  
   
Even though they have been there few times, they never really saw each other fully naked before. The thought of going near that in their game was dismissed from the beginning. Them Knowing that the other is straight, there was this silent agreement to never take their game to that part. They never kissed, they never exposed each other, and they never touched places too private for the other to be allowed near.  
   
But sometimes _, sometimes_ , Seongwoo would imagine how it'd feel to go far with this. If they let each other explore more, if Minhyun would lie under him and let Seongwoo do whatever he wants to him. Few weeks ago, he'd have found the idea a bit uncomfortable, this all was purely driven by their sexual instinct. They didn’t have to go out of their way to reach their goal, and so going far was unnecessary.  
   
Seongwoo used to have other people _–girls-_ in his head when he touches Minhyun. He would never give it a second thought and when they are done, he'd get back to the real world where only work and image matters. But lately, he finds himself drifting off his initial plan. his mind playing tricks on him as the pictures in his head turns from soft female bodies into a more masculine one, albeit still lean and beautiful. The random faces in his head turning into one that he recognizes very well. No matter how much Seongwoo tries to ignore it, he comes back to the same realization.  
   
_This game is ruining him._  
   
Minhyun is under him, waiting for him to throw him over the edge, and Seongwoo doesn’t mind it anymore. He wants Minhyun to turn around and catch him with his hands down his pants as he whispers Minhyun's name over and over until his body gives in. He wants Minhyun to know that he's losing himself because of him, and only him. But no, Minhyun won't do that, he has no reason to. And Seongwoo, lost and scared, won't allow him to anyway. He can't ruin this.  
   
"Seongwoo…" Minhyun calls him softly, eyes shining as he dares to look back at him. Seongwoo gasps in shock.  
   
"Don't hold back anymore."  
   
Seongwoo stills, his brain stops working for moment as he feels his whole body burning. He doesn’t know how to move until Minhyun speaks up again, lower this time. "Please do something, anything, I'm dying."  
   
Minhyun's voice is so weak, and when he lets out a helpless sob Seongwoo loses the last bit of control he has over the situation. He lets his body move on its own. He tosses his whole plan out of the window and moves above Minhyun, positioning himself above his ass before dropping down on him, hard and heavy. They both moan in unison; Minhyun at the heavy weight on his dick and Seongwoo at the delicious friction between his covered member and Minhyun's plump ass.  
   
Minhyun turns his head to look at him through his haze and whispers a pained _please_ , and Seongwoo can't control his desire anymore. Supporting his weight on his hands, he leans down to whisper into Minhyun's ear, "tell me, Minhyun, do you like this? Do you like having me on top like this?" his heart is racing while he tries to contain his urge to rub himself against Minhyun. "Or would you prefer being on top of me?" Minhyun shivers under him, hands tightening around the bed sheets. Seongwoo continues, "Would you want me to do you like that? In this positon?" he thrusts his hips once against Minhyun's ass, hard and firm. they both moan in pleasure. "Or would you like to sit on my lap and ride my cock like the shameless slut you are?"  
   
"Fuck, Seongwoo …." Seongwoo knows that this's not their game anymore. They have crossed so many lines today, but he doesn’t care anymore, not when Minhyun seems to enjoy this as much as him. This only makes Seongwoo thrust harder against him.  
   
In the back of his mind he knows he should stop before this gets completely out of hand, but his body can't stop. Stopping now feels like denying the taste of paradise. He can't do this. They're both so close, and Minhyun is rubbing his ass against him, silently asking him for _more._ Minhyun isn't pushing him away, no sign of rejection from his body, if anything, his moans are encouraging Seongwoo to keep going, fueling the fire inside him. He pants in his ear,  
   
 "Touch yourself."  
   
Minhyun immediately sneaks his arm under him and Seongwoo can feel him struggling to get into a comfortable position under their combined weight, so he lifts himself up on his knees and grabs the other's hips to drag him up and on his fours. Minhyun doesn't question it as he supports his weight on the bed with one hand and sneaks the other hand down his shorts. Seongwoo attaches himself to Minhyun's body again and resumes his thrusting against his ass. Minhyun grinds himself back on him as his hand moves frantically inside his shorts.  
   
"Fuck, this is so hot." Seongwoo curses under his breath. The pleasure he feels is immense and it blows his mind how filthy they look in this position. This is hotter than his any other fantasy Seongwoo has ever had and it sends electricity down his spine. If that's only just by grinding against each other, Seongwoo wonders what it feels like to actually have Minhyun around him, clenching his tightness around him as he fucks him hard and relentless.  
   
He leans down, nosing at Minhyun's hair slightly before whispering, "you have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now"  
   
"Fuck, yes Seongwoo please I ….", Minhyun didn’t get to finish as his body stills and he starts cumming hard, sobs leaving his mouth as the pleasure takes over him. His body is shuddering violently against Seongwoo’s and it only takes Seongwoo a few more thrusts to follow suit, losing himself in ecstasy as he explodes, white stickiness tainting his briefs and pants. He tightens his grip around Minhyun's hips as he rides his orgasm against him. Minhyun rolls his hips back at him, helping him through it until they both came down from their high.  
   
Seongwoo's grip on Minhyun loosens and the older collapses on the bed, face buried in the sheets as he pants heavily. Seongwoo sits back on his heels, trying to catch his breath as he absorbs the situation. He lost himself, he lost his control.

 

_Fuck. **T** hat was a big mistake._

 

As his breathing calms down, he finds himself having no regrets. That was one of the best orgasms he has ever had, and he'd do this all over again if he's allowed to. But he's terrified, he doesn’t know what does _this_ mean, where will it lead them to.  
   
He doesn’t want to lose this, _he doesn’t want to lose Minhyun._  
   
Minhyun lies in front of him, body pliant and hand still in his pants, too tired to do anything or move into a proper position. Seongwoo looks down at his own clothes. He can feel the stickiness of his cum in his briefs. His t-shirt is clinging to his body from where he was sweating so heavily. He feels dirty.  
   
"I…. I'll go shower." He says hesitantly into the deafening silent, too afraid to speak another word.   
   
He slowly gets up and off the bed. He looks at Minhyun again, he still isn’t moving, and a part of him thinks that he really fucked up this time. He calls Minhyun's name softly, just to make sure he's alright. When he doesn’t get any respond he crouches down in front of him, calling him again.  
He hears Minhyun humming quietly before turning his head to look at him. He doesn’t look anywhere near upset, he just looks tired, spent.  
   
"Are we…still good?" he asks carefully and swallows down his nervousness.    
   
Minhyun just stares at him without saying anything, and Seongwoo wants to dig his own grave now. "Listen, Min, I'm so sorry I got carried away. This is not what…."  
   
His words get caught in his throat when Minhyun suddenly rises up to his level, bringing his face impossibly close to Seongwoo's. Their breathes mingle together and their lips slightly touch when Minhyun speaks next, "If you say another word..." His voice is so low and authoritative and Seongwoo finds it hard to breathe. From this close proximity, he can barely fathom what Minhyun is saying.   
   
A cold shiver courses through Seongwoo's body, Minhyun eyes are looking right through him and it leaves Seongwoo _so_ weak. He looks down at Minhyun's lips. Those sinful lips, he wants nothing more than leaning it to taste them. They move against his own when Minhyun speaks again, "I'll punish you so hard next time."

 

Did Minhyun just say 'next time'? 

Seongwoo's brain isn't working anymore. Minhyun's hot breath is pulling him in, alluring him to just lean in and capture Minhyun's lips between his. But all of it was soon gone as Minhyun pulls away and gets up from the bed. Seongwoo watches as Minhyun slowly makes his way towards the door. "I'm showering first." The older says before closing the door behind him, leaving Seongwoo on the floor, feeling hot and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that this might be confusing a bit so if you have any question leave it in the comments i'll explain it to you.
> 
> Thank you for reading. As always comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
